Los Jinchurikis Enamorados
by Blanca-san
Summary: Ella era la princesa de su reino, el Reino de Konoha. Él era el príncipe del Reino de Suna. Basado en la Bella y La Bestia. GaaraFEMNaru y otras posibles parejas.


Los Jinchurikis enamorados

_Itálicas: _el personaje está pensando.

Mayúsculas: el personaje esta gritando.

Comillas (""): el personaje está hablando.

**Negritas**: Flashback.

Un poco o mucho Ooc. (Creo que es obvio que habrá al ser un UA)

Universo Alterno: Época Medieval, hay ninjas y los personajes tienen todas sus capacidades de shinobi, el lenguaje es moderno, no me tomare las molestias de investigar cómo se hablaba antes xP.

* * *

Ella era la princesa de su reino, el Reino de Konoha, su padre era el Hokage, era hermosa, querida, apreciada, codiciada, afectuosa, cariñosa, y un sin fin de más cosas. Sin embargo en sus adentros se sentía vacía y nadie, ni siquiera su amado padre sabia el porqué.

Él era el príncipe del Reino de Suna, todos le odiaban y repudiaban, le decían monstruo, bestia, animal, fenómeno, abominación, y un sin fin de cosas más. Nunca conoció lo que es el amor y tampoco sabía amar. Su padre era el Kazekage y aunque por su culpa él era odiado este no mostraba alguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

Pero nuestra historia comienza en una noche fría y agradable, donde las estrellas del firmamento brillaban tanto como la misma luna, y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en un baile, mas no uno cualquiera. Era el baile en el que el príncipe mayor de Suna encontraría una mujer, mejor dicho una princesa a desposar, pero claro está que las princesas escasean, debido a que ya estaban comprometidas o se rehusaban a contraer matrimonio a una edad temprana. Y sinceramente a los 15 años ellas estaban en la flor de la juventud, y obviamente no deseaban perder su valioso y poco tiempo en algo como el matrimonio, tema del que no estaban suficientemente maduras para pensar en el. Al igual que princesas, había hijas de duques, feudales, condes, incluso una que otra de burgueses.

Naruko estaba acompañada de su padre y dos guardias reales, Uchiha Sasuke y Hatake Kakashi. La rubia traía un hermoso vestido negro en la parte superior y rojo escarlata en la falda **(1)**. Su cabello estaba suelto, dejando a sus rubios caireles andar libremente. Sin embargo el baile era una mascarada y su antifaz no era discreto en lo más mínimo, estaba diseñado para mostrar que era la faz de un animal, un zorro y estaba pintado de un rojo sangre y un negro brilloso. Había escuchado que al príncipe mayor de Suna (aun no sabía su nombre) odiaba los zorros, el color rojo y negro, así que se vistió de este modo para evitar gustarle, su padre insistía constantemente en que debía encontrar alguien de la nobleza para contraer matrimonio, pero lo cierto era que ella tenía sentimientos por alguien más... Alguien con quien nunca podría estar: Uchiha Sasuke, todo empezó cuando lo vio por primera vez.

**Era un día común y corriente para una joven princesa de 6 años. Naruko estaba jugando en el patio trasero de su castillo hasta que escucho a un niño gritar. Ella instintivamente fue a ver de quien se trataba y cuando le encontró no fue algo agradable, estaba tendido en el suelo siendo azotado por un guardia.**

**"¡Déjalo!" Chillo la rubia, mas el guardia hizo el sordo.**

**"¿Es que no me has escuchado dattebayo?" Repitió la ojiazul, alzando más la voz. El guardia dejo de hacer su trabajo y volteo hacia la voz chillona que le hablaba.**

**"Sumimasen, Namikaze-sama." Dijo el guardia al caer en la cuenta de quién era. "Demo, intento robarle a unos vendedores, no podía dejarlo andar así..."**

**"He dicho que lo dejes." Respondió la rubia, mientras le hacia un lado y extendía la mano hacia el niño, el cual se veía de su edad.**

**"Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruko, pero me puedes llamar Naruko." Dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa cálida, aun extendiendo el brazo, el chico solo soltó un sonido que se escucho como 'hn' y se levantaba por su propia cuenta.**

**"Oi eso es muy grosero de tu parte." Le dijo la rubia ligeramente molesta.**

**"Hn" Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar lejos de ella.**

**"¿Oye crío a donde crees que vas?" Le grito el guardia.**

**"A robar unas gallinas." Contesto sarcástico, mas el guardia no lo distinguió; empezó a correr tras él, lo tomo de los hombros y zarandeo.**

**"¿Acaso los azotes no te fueron necesarios?" Pregunto molesto.**

**"Déjalo, yo me encargo de él." Le dijo la ojiazul que se les había acercado aun más.**

**"Hai, demo la acompañare, no puedo permitir que huya de nuevo."**

**Una vez que llegaron al castillo el guardia los dejó y la rubia los condujo a la cocina.**

**"Ayame-chan ¿puedes darle algo de comer?" Dijo la niña apuntando a su nuevo amigo.**

**"Por supuesto que sí, Naruko-sama." Dijo mientras sacaba un cuenco y le servía ramen. Los niños se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que había y la rubia espero a que el chico azabache comiera, mas no daba señales de que iba a hacerlo.**

**"Oi si no comes morirás de hambre."**

**"Hn"**

**"Deja de contestarme con un 'hn' es molesto y grosero."**

**"..."**

**"¿Cómo te llamas?"**

**"... Sasuke." Contesto seco.**

**"¿Tienes familia?"**

**"No."**

**"¿¡Nani!"**

**"Oye, será mejor que empieces a comer." Le recrimino Ayame intentando desviar la conversación de esos críos.**

**"Cuando termines, vendrás conmigo para ver a mi papá." **

**Y lo que sucedió después les cambio la vida, Minato mas que encantado lo 'adopto' debido a que viviría en el castillo y todo pero sería un guardia real, para Sasuke eso estaba más que bien, tendría un techo, comida y vería a su amiga.**

"Papá esto es aburrido, no he bailado." Dijo la rubia suspirando mientras que su padre hablaba con una mujer de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven.

"¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo? Naruko-chan." Pregunto el guardia azabache que les acompañaba. Su rostro era cubierto por un simple antifaz negro con rojo, la rubia volteo a verle a los ojos, azul cielo y negro como el carbón se miraron fijamente.

"Claro que si, Sasuke." Contesto la rubia feliz mientras dejaba que le tomaran la mano y la guiaran a la pista de baile. Llevaban media hora bailando vals, pero Naruko sintió que solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos hasta que un chico castaño con media mascara de gato se les acercaba y pedía bailar con la rubia, para su desagrado no pudo negarse y bailo con el varias canciones, hasta que Kakashi (afortunadamente) fue a pedirle a Naruko se bailara con él, ella más que encantada dijo que si y continuo hasta que le dolieron los pies.

Fue a la mesa en la que estaba sentado su padre, este estaba rodeado de varias mujeres, desde jóvenes a viejas. Esto irrito a la ojiazul, nadie nunca podría tomar el lugar de su madre, y si esas ilusas mujeres creían que lo podían hacer estaban muy equivocadas.

"Hola padre." Dijo Naruko mientras caminaba cerca de él y lo pasaba de largo para dirigirse al balcón de la recepción. Inhalo una bocanada de aire y se quedo observando el paisaje, era increíble la vista, bajo sus pies estaba el reino de Suna, a lo lejos se divisaba un mar de arena pero también había un oasis, el cielo nocturno era de un azul marino y la poca brisa que había era fría, era el lugar perfecto para estar con Sasuke, pero él no estaba ahí...

"Hermosa vista ¿no crees?"

"Ya lo creo… Es increíble que este flotando sobre Suna. Me pregunto cómo lo harán…" Contesto la rubia observando el paisaje con más detenimiento.

"La verdad no es nada fácil." Contesto su acompañante, obteniendo completamente la atención de Naruko, esta se volteo y se encontró con el mismo joven enmascarado de gato.

"Ah sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto intrigada.

"Mi hermano ayuda a mantenerlo flotando... Pero se necesita mucho chakra, ¿sabes lo que es el chakra?" Pregunto de la nada.

"Claro que sé, no vendría a Suna sola con mi padre y 2 guardias..."

"Oh, y ¿quién puede ser la hermosa dama que se encuentra debajo de ese antifaz?" Pregunto.

"¿Quién puede ser el misterioso joven con la máscara de gato?" Contesto/pregunto la rubia.

"Soy... Sabaku no Kankuro, príncipe del Reino de Suna. Y tú has de ser una princesa ¿no es así?" Dijo mientras se retiraba la máscara y dejaba su rostro al descubierto. Naruko asintió.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko, princesa del Reino de Konoha." Contesto mientras sonreía cálidamente, o al menos eso quería demostrar.

"Dime Namikaze-chan que hace una bella dama como usted aquí afuera, en lugar de estar adentro."

"Necesitaba aire y la verdad es que nunca se tiene la oportunidad de ver Suna desde este lugar." Contesto. "Demo... Dime ¿cómo flota el castillo? Es imposible que una sola persona pueda..."

"Tienes razón princesa, pero mi hermano es apoyado p-"

"Kanky-kun~" una voz chillona se escucho, pronto apareciendo la hija de un burgués, sus cabellos eran rosados y tenía unos ojos esmeralda. **(2)**

"¿Qué sucede Sakura?" Preguntó ligeramente irritado.

"Vamos a bailar, Kanky-kun." Dijo en un tono bastante chillón, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

"No puedo dejar así a Naruko-hime."

"¿Por qué nunca me dices 'hime'?, ¿pasa algo que no sepa?"

"Huum… ¿Qué tal vez soy una princesa?" contesto la rubia fastidiada.

"Oh, sumimasen. Naruko-sama." Se disculpó, mientras se llevaba a Kankuro hacia el salón. La joven princesa suspiró y se giro para continuar contemplando el paisaje.

"Te estaba buscando." Se escuchó a espaldas de la ojiazul.

"¿Q-qué sucede Sasuke?" dijo un poco sobresaltada, de todas las personas, él era el último a quien esperaba ver.

"La verdad es que nada. Solo estoy aburrido." Le dijo mientras se recargaba con los codos sobre el barandal de arena.

"Huum, huum, podríamos salir a dar un paseo."

"No, tu padre se pondría como un maniático, sabes que se puede mal interpretar."

"Entonces, ¿te quedaras aquí, aburrido, mientras que yo salgo a divertirme un rato? Sería una lástima que una indefensa princesa este sola, sin ningún guardia que le acompañe."

"¿No prefieres buscar un esposo?" le pregunto sorprendido.

"¿Casarme?" dijo indignada. "Sasuke-chan, estas totalmente equivocado. ¡Oh por Kami-sama! un Uchiha está equivocado, nunca creí que pasaría." Dijo burlonamente.

"Venga ya, tu sabes que tarde o temprano lo harás, eres la única heredera al trono, y te guste o no te casarás."

"Tienes razón, pero por ahora, no buscare un esposo, a parte quiero casarme enamorada, _casarme con alguien a quien conozca_, no un completo extraño."

"Creo que eso será imposible." Dijo riendo. "Minato-sama, está hablando con el Kazekage. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡NANI! Tengo que decirle que no." Dijo apresurada, mientras caminaba hacia la recepción, mas una firme mano la detuvo.

"No tienes voz, ni voto en eso Naruko, ¿ya olvidaste lo que paso, la otra vez?" Dijo seriamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos. La rubia desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo.

"Claro que no." Dijo mirando el suelo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante. "Demo… Mi otosan, no puede hacerme est-" fue interrumpida.

"Claro que puede. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá, si lo contradices de nuevo?" Dijo molesto, mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte y con la otra mano movía la barbilla de su amiga para que lo encarara. "Te dejara aquí, y te casaras con Kankuro-sama o peor aun… Con el hijo no deseado…"

"¿Hijo no deseado?" Pregunto algo sorprendida.

"Si… es el hijo menor del Kazekage y todos lo odian, incluso su madre lo hizo, cuando lo parió."

"¡Pero qué cosa tan mas desagradable estás diciendo Sasuke!"

"Bueno… eso es lo que dicen los rumores."

"Eso no es suficiente, Sasuke… y si piensas que de ese modo no iré a hablar con mi padre, estas equivocado, en todo caso me encantaría quedarme aquí, en Suna, que tratar los asuntos de la princesa del Reino de Konoha."

"Como desees, solo espero que seas inteligente." Dijo mientras la soltaba y volteaba a ver el paisaje. "Oh y por cierto, esta es la última fiesta a la que te acompañaré." Dijo con un tinte melancólico. Los días que había pasado con su amiga eran inolvidables.

"¿A dónde irás? ¿Mi otosan sabe?"

"Él fue quien me lo pidió. Necesita soldados fuertes en el campo de batalla, sabes que pronto la armada de Akatsuki, vendrá al Reino."

"Te está mandando a una masacre."

"Puede ser, pero estoy más que feliz de servir a mi reino y a mi Kage." Contestó frio.

"¿Estás seguro de eso, no será para vengarte de Itachi o sí?"

"El hecho de que Itachi asesinara a mi familia y se uniera a las filas de Akatsuki, no tiene nada que ver con que desee ir al campo de batalla."

"Demo, pudiste negart-"

"No, se lo debo a Minato-sama y a ti, les defenderé al frente de la batalla."

"Bien, como quieras." Dijo fastidiada mientras retomaba su camino hacia el salón. "Demo… solo por si acaso…" murmuro la rubia mientras se regresaba, de nuevo. "Me imagino que no hablaremos en el regreso y cuando lleguemos te irás, así que… arigatou por todo." Le dijo en el oído mientras sus delgados labios le rosaban su mejilla. Y pronto el rose se acabo y la ojiazul salió corriendo hacia su padre o a donde sea con tal de no ver a Sasuke.

* * *

"Uff eso fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha sucedido en mi vida entera." Musitó mientras recargaba su cabeza en una columna.

"Naruko-sama, su padre la busca." Dijo a sus espaldas su otro guardia real.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto sobresaltada.

"Su vestido…" dijo apuntando la falda roja.

"Oh sí… ya lo había olvidado. Yare yare, no hagamos esperar más a mi otosan." Caminó decidida hacia la mesa en la cual se encontraba el Hokage, y para su grata sorpresa estaba hablando con el Kazekage.

_Kuso… Estúpido Sasuke…_

"Otosan. Kazekage-san." Dijo con voz monótona, siempre hablaba así cuando se tratase de Kages o él matrimonio.

"Naruko toma asiento hija, estabamos hablando del futuro matrimonio de Gaara-san." Dijo con una radiante sonrisa el rubio.

"Hai y en vista de que Suna y Konoha deben unirse para combatir a Akatsuki, lo mejor es crear una alianza matrimonial." Contesto el Kazekage glacialmente y calculador, Naruko por otra parte estaba anonadada.

"Es lo mejor." Dijo serio Minato, mas la rubia estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿tan necesitados estaban? Ella pensaba que los ninjas que tenían eran suficientes, tenían un sinfín de técnicas y había cientos de familias ninjas.

"Estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo desearía primero conocer al joven Gaara-san." Dijo la blonda glacialmente, sin embargo para sus adentros algo se quebraba.

"Claro que lo harás querida, te quedarás aquí una semana, tu padre desea que primero se conozcan antes de concretar el matrimonio." Dijo el Kazekage con una voz aterciopelada, que causo un gran estremecimiento en la espalda de la ojicerúlea, esta solo asintió y trago duro.

"Mi hija, Temari, te acompañará a tus aposentos." Dijo nuevamente, mientras que en un segundo una alta joven rubia opaca aparecía a espaldas del Kage. La joven simplemente asintió y la ojiceleste se levanto dando una pequeña reverencia, para después seguir su camino. Sin embargo lo que ella no pudo ver fue a un alto azabache llorar tras su máscara.

* * *

"Arigatou Temari-san." Dijo una vez que entro en su alcoba, estaba decorada goticamente, lo cual le causo unos escalofríos al principio.

"Dejemos de fingir, ¿quieres? Tu le haces algo a mi hermano y yo misma te degollo." Le espetó como veneno.

"Woah, si así quieres empezar las cosas tengo que decirte que no te aseguro nada." Le contesto mientras dejaba que la rabia la inundara, pronto sus uñas eran gruesas y largas e incluso irradiaba un chakra rojo.

"¿Un genjutsu? Que bajo." Le contesto, intento romper el genjutsu pero cayo en la cuenta de que no habia ninguno. La ojicerúlea sonrío sarcásticamente y río como enloquecida.

"Me temo que no, querida." Dijo sonriente mientras con una uña le rasguñaba el rostro. "Ahora largate." Le espeto al girarse y caminar hacia una ventana de la habitación. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido... Escucho el azote de la puerta y abrio la puerta del ventanal, fijo su mirada en el distante paisaje y sin darse cuenta se llevo sus dedos a sus labios; jamas habia besado a alguien, mucho menos a un hombre... Sasuke... ¿Qué haría sin él? Su mundo se caería en pedazos.

El leve sonido del golpear madera la saco de su ensoñacion. "Adelante." Dijo sin preámbulos, girándose vio al shinobi de ojos onix, mas este no estaba solo, Minato le acompañaba.

"Otousan... ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto inocente.

"Tenemos que hablar de tu comportamiento. Sasuke cierra la puerta y cuida que nadie entre o escuche."

"Hai." Contesto con monotonía.

"Naruko... Tu y yo bien sabemos, que nadie absolutamente nadie sabe lo que eres, una jinchuriki; lo que le hiciste a Temari, le asusto y vino corriendo hacia nosotros diciendo que eras un **bakemono**." Este noto que la rubia se tensaba al mencionar cierta palabra. "No digo que lo seas, eres mi pequeña princesa y siempre lo seras, y recuerda que las razones por las que tu madre y yo sellamos a Kurama eran por tu bien. Estabas débil, morirías en una semana, eras el único bebé en toda Konoha y sin mencionar que asi podriamos cuidarte y ayudarte. ¿Recuerdas las historias que te contaba tu madre? Eran verdad y ella tenia miedo, miedo de que algun pobre niño o niña sufriera el mismo destino que ella, por eso hicimos lo que hicimos. Ahora te pido, por tu bien, no dejes que Kurama te use, que tome el control, porque si lo hace todos los Reinos se vendrán en nuestra contra." Le dio un fuerte abrazo al finalizar su mini discurso.

"Esta bien, otousan, demo ella empezo, me amenazo."

"Aun asi Naruko, no hay motivos para que actuaras de ese modo. En 3 dias vendra una dama de acompañamiento, ¿quién quieres que sea? ¿Ino, Tenten o Hinata?"

"Ugh ni de broma Ino, demo Tenten o Hina-chan... Naa, Hinata es amigable y guarda secretos sin mencionar que tiene el byakugan." Dijo finalmente. "¿Demo y mi ropa?"

"En estos momentos Kakashi la esta trayendo."

"Otousan... ¿Crees que podrías dejarme hablar con Sasuke?" Noto que Minato malinterpretaba su petición por lo que aclaro. "Ya me conto que irá al campo de batalla y etto, no me despedí de él, ya sabes es mi mejor amigo." Le pidio suplicante.

"Yare, yare, con una condición solo serán 5 minutos." Dijo firmemente.

"¡Esta bien!" Contesto feliz, cualquier minuto con Sasuke sería más que apreciado. Él rubio salió un poco triste al ver la reaccion de su pequeña.

"Sasuke..." Musito la rubia cuando este cerraba la puerta con elegancia.

"Hay una cosa que debo decirle, princesa." Dijo mientras se retiraba el antifaz de su rostro color mármol, la rubia noto que este tenia los ojos rojos y habia pequeños rastros de lágrimas.

"Sasuke ¿e-estuviste llo-llorando?" Pregunto alarmada.

"Por favor Namikaze-hime, permitame hablar." Hablo como lo hacía frente a Minato y esto le preocupo, bastante.

"¿¡Quién mierda eres y qué le has hecho a Sasuke!" Sasuke no era así con ella, tenía que ser un impostor.

"Soy yo, ¿esto le basta?" Dijo mientras activaba su Sharingan. La ojiazul asintió levemente. El azabache inhaló aire antes de volver a hablar.

"Naruko-hime... Esto no es nada fácil, me ha dejado en una situación difícil." La blonda lo miro extrañada. "Su beso, nunca había besado a alguien, sabe que va en contra de todo lo que le enseñaron y además no besó a un principito, sino a mí y usted sabe tan bien como yo que eso significa mi muerte y una ejecución pública para usted; y aún así le pide a su padre que hablemos, ¿por qué lo hizo?"

"Sasuke, deja de hablarme de ese modo y no sé porque lo hice, me deje llevar... Sasuke siempre has tenido un lugar especial en mi corazón, desde el día en que nos conocimos, demo ahora... Ya no se que será de ti y de mi, no podía dejarte ir así." Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y el ojinegro lo noto, mas la ojiceleste las contenia con todo su ser.

"No te preocupes Naruko-chan, sabes que siempre estare contigo en lo que necesites." Se acerco a ella con 2 zancadas y pronto su mano conecto con el bronceado rostro de la joven, sin darse cuenta su mano sintio que se humedecía; estaba llorando, su mejor amiga, su único amor. "No llores... Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru**(3)**" dijo mientras la abrazaba, pero ¡que estúpido se sentía! ¿¡Qué clase de declaración era esa!

"Tu... ¿¡Por qué lo dices hasta ahora!" Le espeto.

"Porque no sabía como reaccionarías, pense que solo me veías como un ami-" fue interrumpido por la inesperada llegada de Kakashi.

"¿Llegue en mal momento?"

"No Kakashi." Dijo sarcástica. "Deja a un lado el baúl."

"Hai." Acato y salio rápidamente.

"Sasuke, ¿qué haré sin ti?" Pregunto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y aspiraba la esencia del Uchiha.

"Harás lo que mejor haces, serás tu misma. Debo irme... Minato llegara en cualquier momento." Se separo del abrazo lentamente.

"Solo prometeme que cuando te vuelva a ver yo no estare casada." Lo abrazo de nuevo y alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro.

"Es un hecho." Dijo mientras se agachaba para tener ese contacto que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. La blonda por otra parte se petrifico, nunca antes había estado a esta escasa distancia de el y le daba miedo, pero lo que en realidad le asustaba es que le agradaba, el olor del ser frente a ella entraba en sus fosas nasales, causandole una ola de sentimientos y sensaciones que jamas habia sentido; dejo que el ojinegro tomara control de la situacion y pronto sintio el roce de unos labios tibios y delgados, se sentia completa era como si ese par de labios estuvieran a su medida. La caricia del chico era gentil y con gracia, la besaba como si lo hubiera hecho otras mil veces antes, era algo que le parecia y salía tan natural, estuvieron unidos de este modo por pocos instantes, hasta que la realidad los golpeo y recordaron sus papeles.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke." Musito la ojiazul a lo bajo, mas el Uchiha la escucho pese a que estaba ya en la puerta.

"Volvere a Konoha, es una promesa." Dijo seriamente mientras que la joven solo asentía.

* * *

**(1)** DeviantArt Princess-Charlotte-294299230 La imagen es para que se den una idea de cómo era el vestido de Naruko, yo lo hice… aunque para otra cosa… xD Imagínense a Naruko con el vestido pero la parte gris es negra y la rosa es roja.

**(2)** Sakura me cae mal, si tienen algún problema con ello, lo siento, pero necesito a alguien odiosa.

**(3) **Segun yahoo respuestas xD "Watashi wa anata wo aishiteru" significa "yo te amo".

Sé que surgirán algunas dudas de los Reinos y feudales y esas cosas así que aquí se las aclarare, tienen que leerlo, no entenderán el resto del fic si no lo leen.

**1-** Konoha, Suna, Iwa y todas las aldeas ninja son llamadas Reino de Konoha/Suna/Iwa, etc.

**2-**El territorio por ejemplo del Reino de Konoha es todo el país del fuego y la 'capital' (por así decirlo en realidad es la aldea oculta por si misma) es donde viven los nobles. No sé si me explique xD

**3-**Cuando personas como príncipes y princesas se casan o comprometen, hacen un pacto los reinos y cuando ya estén casados, los reinos se unen en uno solo, provocando que por ejemplo si Naruko se casa con Kankuro (cosa que no sucederá, créanme NO sucederá) Konoha y Suna se convierten en un solo Reino, pero al final del reinado de los reyes/kages vuelve a dividirse. Y los hijos que tienen por ejemplo si Naruko tuviese 3 hijos, 1 hombre y 2 mujeres, las 2 hijas mujeres serían princesas de Konoha y el hijo príncipe de Suna (eso es porque el sexo del hijo hará que sea heredero del Reino del padre o madre) y en caso de que sean 2 mujeres o 2 hombres (los herederos) la mujer u hombre mayor serán los que tendrán el trono del padre y los menores de la madre.

En fin por ahora creo que son todas las explicaciones que daré, sin embargo creo, presiento y pienso que no me entenderán xD (Conste no les estoy diciendo estúpidos o algo por el estilo, al contrario me estoy diciendo estúpida por no saber expresarme). Solo díganme por PM o por review :) Y espero que les guste, agrade este nuevo proyecto que surgió de la nada.

Tras un largo tiempo sin utilizar una computadora finalmente tengo una a mi disposición, lamento si hay errores ortográficos o lo que sea este capítulo lo escribí completamente en mi celular y créanme fue un gran dolor ._. en la cabeza y mis ojos D: pero en fin tengo aproximadamente otros 40 minutos para intentar terminar el capítulo 5 de DLAAM, créanme acabo de ver que ya tengo los 1000 hits! Arigatou! en verdad eso me motiva demasiado. En fin mejor me voy a continuar tecleando. Apreciaría mucho que me dejasen reviews. Y ya se soy una odiosa como le puedo hacer eso a Naruko y a Sasuke? Pues ya lo hice! demo necesitaba que Naruko se sintiese incomoda y mal al principio, con respecto a su matrimonio; ahora si ya me voy (:

Mis fics son mis bebés (eso fue algo aleatorio xD) Ja ne.


End file.
